Eclipse
by Her Owlness
Summary: Things in parentheses should not be ignored. Or, the crazy things people do for love. 3-part story from varying POVs, L/V in the end. Rated M for language and adult content.
1. Part 1: Safety

**Title: **Eclipse (Part 1 of 3)  
**Author: **Lizzy  
**Pairing/Character: **Logan, Logan/Veronica  
**Word Count: **3231  
**Rating: **R+ (some sexin' and swearin')  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **Post-finale. Spoils the murderer. AU from the premiere.  
**Summary: **Things in parentheses should (not) be ignored. Or, the (crazy) things people do for love.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to the wonderful Rob Thomas, without whom there would (sadly) be no Veronica Mars. Transitional lyrics from "Break Myself" by Something Corporate.  
**Notes: **Thanks to Laura and Ashley for their beta help!

**PART ONE – Safety**

**/ ****the layered sadness and the madness it revolves** /

"I was hoping it would be you."

"While those words do make my heart grow warm, I know you're just lookin' for the jackass without a clue."

"You found him?"

"Yeah, we found him, V. Found him using the Coronado as a tightrope."

"He's okay, right?"

"Brought 'im along. Figured if he was worth finding, you'd wanna see him."

Veronica's small frame enters Logan's line of vision. She approaches him swiftly, running her fingers over his body, as if she needs to ensure that he truly is all in one piece.

He has to admit that he's a bit taken aback by the recent turn of events. When Weevil had first forced him into his X-Terra, he'd figured that the aim was to dispose of his soon-to-be-mangled body in a more hidden location.

But when he saw the path Weevil was taking, he knew he was heading to the apartment of one Veronica Mars. By that point, he figured she'd thought of another crime to wrongfully accuse him of without evidence or reason.

Stealing cigarettes from the Sak'n'Pak? Sure!

Swiping answers for the upcoming finals? Of course!

Killing JFK? He may not have been born at that point, but why the hell not?

But now, now she is standing right before him, touching him willingly, and looking at him happily. This is the same girl that had turned him into the fucking police, that had honestly believed (first) that he'd raped her and (second) that he'd killed his ex-girlfriend.

Of course, he knows by now that Veronica Mars is nothing if not emotionally complex and complicated. He doesn't have a clue as to why she wants to see him, why she wants him with her at her apartment.

He does know, however, that even after all the things she did and said to him and about him, he's putty in her hands, hers to do with as she pleases.

Pathetic.

"Thanks, Weevil," she says, pulling her gaze from his own. "Did you … tell him yet?"

"Hell no. Didn't want him to get the idea that jumping from a speeding vehicle was a good idea, ya know? He's all yours now."

She nods in acceptance, and he wonders what just happened. He watches the biker turn and head towards the stairs as Veronica simultaneously pulls back and reaches for his hand. What were they talking about? Tell him what?

"Come inside," Veronica urges, leading him into her apartment. "I have something that I need to tell you."

**/ ****soon i won't feel at all, no** /

"My father?" The words slip past his lips without conscious effort on his part, as he leans back against the nearby wall.

When he thinks about it though, it fits. He has already done everything he could to fuck up Logan's life – molding his violent personality, driving his mother to suicide. Now fucking and killing his (ex) girlfriend just completes the vicious circle.

"I'm sorry, Logan."

He sees Veronica nibbling her lip uncomfortably, as if she's worried about what he'll say or do in response to the not-so-good-news. And he knows, also, that she's apologizing for more than just being the one to tell him the truth about Lilly's murder.

She's also sorry for turning him over to the cops, for not talking to him about her suspicions, for not trusting him.

"It's okay," he reassures her, reaching out to touch her shoulder comfortingly. "Now that we know what happened, so we can move past it."

Headlights from a passing car illuminate Veronica's face for a split-second. It's hardly enough time to get a good look at the features he's come to know so well over the past few weeks. But it's more than enough time for him to notice the purpling of a bruise below her left eye.

"Veronica," Logan whispers as he reaches out to trace the injury gently. "What did he do to you?"

She looks up at him, and he can see that she doesn't know how to say the words, the words that he knows all too well.

_Your father. He hit me. He hurt me. I was scared. Alone._

Sometimes the words that cannot be voiced hurt more than those that are actually said aloud.

"It's okay, Logan. I'm okay, really. I was so scared; I was, but not just about me. I worried about you and how you'd react. But I'm okay, and you're okay. And that's all that matters, right?"

With a short nod of approval, he realizes how right she is. They're both okay, they're together now – and that _is_ all that matters.

He pulls her small frame closer and seeks out her lips with his own. Her kiss is minty-fresh, unlike most of the other kisses they'd shared. However, the honeyed taste that is distinctly Veronica Mars is still there, reassuring him that while some things might change, others still stayed constant.

Her arms are wrapping around his back, staking her claim on him. His hands are constantly in motion, removing her hair tie, dancing in circles along her arms, playing with the soft skin of her stomach. After a night that has been filled primarily with thoughts of death and impending doom, he wants to be surrounded by a vibrant display of life and love.

Logan may not know much about what – exactly – is going on between him and Veronica, but he knows that if nothing else, what they have is a dazzling emotional display of fireworks and explosions, of love and hate, of forgiveness and need.

He needs this tonight, needs her. He needs to feel alive again, to know that he is loved. Whatever Veronica can give him, whatever she's willing to give him, he'll take.

He's needy, and he's broken. She's his salvation, his water in the desert.

She deserves so much better than his fucked-up self. He's sure she knows it too. He wants to step back, move away, and allow her to save herself. But then she tugs him closer, tighter, and he can't bring himself to push her away.

He needs her because he's weak, and it's that same weakness that leaves him without the strength to push her away.

**/ ****i'm on fire and the day is feeling hopeless** /

Logan sees now that time passes, not in seconds like he once believed, but rather in moments. And these moments shape his outlook on his day, his future, his life.

As Veronica attempts to remove his tee-shirt without separating her lips from his own (a near impossibility, he knows), he's certain that moments like these are what makes life worth living.

With a teasing sigh of annoyance, Logan pulls back and quickly discards the garment on her kitchen floor. The shirt had hardly cleared his head when Veronica's lips are urgently seeking out his own once more, and she's pushing her body tight against his, moving against him in a way that makes her desires clear.

She wants him now, here. There's no doubt in his mind of her intentions, but at the same time, he doesn't want to fuck Veronica Mars up against her apartment door.

Without a second thought, Logan lifts her tiny feet off the ground, and she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist. She's kissing his face and nibbling on his ear, as he's trying to find her bedroom. He thinks that it shouldn't be too difficult since her apartment only has two bedrooms, but with each kiss, each giggle, and each sigh that escape her lips, he's tempted to just fuck her in the hallway.

Then he spies her bedroom, and heads towards it with a definite purpose. He seats himself on her bed, with Veronica still wrapped tightly around his torso, and lets out a gasp of shock when the _water_bed doesn't support his weight as he expected.

She expels a breathy giggle in response, and he can't help but look at her in awe. Ever since Lilly died, Veronica was always ready with a sardonic smirk or a mocking laugh. He'd never expected to hear her giggle so innocently, not even after she solved the case that had driven her for so long.

He growls at her playfully, evoking another giggle.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asks, in a tone of voice that's meant to sound menacing. By the smirk that's playing on her features, he knows that he failed miserably. But at the same time, she looks so happy that he hardly cares that she's seeing right through his attempt at intimidation.

"Now, Logan, _honey_, I would never laugh at you," she tells him a moment later. She's lost her smirk and is staring up at him innocently, as if he could ever fall for that act. He knows her far too well to believe that anything she says in that saccharine sweet tone of voice.

"Liar," he hisses, as he begins to lay soft kisses along the curve of her neck. His hands slowly trace down her sides to finger the bottom of her tank top, before slipping underneath to tease the soft skin of her belly.

It isn't long before she's helping him toss his khakis in the direction of her now-removed tank top. She's shimmying out of her shorts, and he can't believe that this is real, that the night from hell could possibly end like this.

But then her hands are at the back of his neck, pulling him closer, wanting his naked form fully beside hers. And at this point, his mind is short-circuiting, and his hormones are attempting to take control of the situation. The situation is nothing new – a naked girl beneath him, carnal intentions in his mind, and great sex in the foreseeable future.

But something about this is different because she isn't just some random girl that he can fuck if he needs to get laid. This is Veronica Mars, and that's enough for him to want to make this more than just another one night stand.

"You know I love you, right?"

He knows that she doesn't care about the hearts and the flowers, that she values honesty above all the pretty and sentimental shit that is often associated with relationships – or whatever the fuck it is that they share. And while he didn't mean to say the words to her now (or possibly ever) he knows that they're true.

"Shut up and fuck me," she whispers hoarsely, in a voice that causes him to surrender full control of the situation to the horny teenage boy inside him.

She's kissing his neck and laying kisses along his collarbone, as he struggles with the foil packet. He wants this, hell yes, he wants her. But he knows that getting her pregnant is probably the quickest way to find her father holding a shotgun in his face.

And then, finally, he's ready and she's waiting, and she lets out an audible gasp as he enters her. Her lips are pursed, and her eyes are squeezed shut in concentration. He pulls out slowly, and she groans slightly, a smile stretching across her features.

In and out. Up and down.

Gently, carefully, lovingly. Kisses on foreheads, hands in hair. Muttered phrases, whispered words.

Quickly, desperately, recklessly. Lips grazing over skin, hands grasping frantically for purchase. Involuntary responses, muffled groans.

Finally, ecstasy.

******/ you've got no shelter, i'm a thousand miles away /**

Unexpectedly, Logan finds himself in a reality that he never could have predicted. He acknowledges that it's one he knows he doesn't deserve, as he and Veronica run and laugh and play together up and down the beach.

"You can't catch me!" she calls out to him with a playful giggle, before she dashes off down the otherwise vacant strip of sand.

He runs to catch up with her, but she's continuously out of reach as she eludes his outstretched arms and evades his sudden lunges. But then he finally manages to put his arms around her, and he pulls her close, pressing her tight against his body.

"I caught you," he whispers in her ear, gently caressing her face.

She nods her head slightly, as he leans in for a kiss. It's a scorching kiss, provoking a burning heat like none other. His hands roam her body, and he's desperate to feel her flush against him.

As he's a slave to his desires, Logan pulls her closer, only to hear a groan escape her mouth. He slips his fingers under her tank top and feels the temperature of her skin increase exponentially, growing hotter and hotter with each passing second until he is forced to step away and relinquish his hold on her.

"Logan," she moans painfully, and he reaches out an arm in support. Before he can reach her, however, he sees flames lick at the hem of her shorts and then proceed to envelope her entire body in a column of flame.

"It's your fault," her father informs him, appearing from the smoke that obscures Veronica.

"You were supposed to protect her," Wallace accuses, materializing on the other side of the column of fire.

"I didn't save your ass off that bridge so you could get her killed," Weevil states, walking towards him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"If you had just let her go, accepted that you didn't deserve her, none of this would have happened," Duncan charges.

"They're right, son," Aaron agrees. "This is all your fault."

The unexpected turn of events cause a dazed Logan to move backwards, away from his accusers.

"No, no, it's not true. It's not. I – I love her. I couldn't hurt her," he mutters, stumbling every few steps.

"It's your fault that she's hurt," one voice states.

"It's your fault that she almost died tonight," another exposits.

"It's your fault that Lilly died," someone else adds.

"Logan, it's all your fault," the voices condemn him in unison.

**********/ the further that i crawl, the farther that i fall /**

Logan wakes up with a start, with the voices from his dream still haunting him. He's breathing heavily, and his heartbeat is echoing in his ears, as he tries to remember where he is.

Then he sees the petite blonde snuggling blissfully in his arms, and everything comes back to him.

He slept with Veronica. He'd loved it, loved her even, maybe. He had been as surprised as she had been when the L-word escaped his lips the night before. Still, that didn't change the sincerity that was behind them.

During their post-coital cuddling, she had felt safe enough to tell him what his father had done. Of course, killing his son's first (serious) girlfriend wasn't enough for the infamous Aaron Echolls. No, he had to try to cook up his newest girlfriend (or friend, or infatuation, or love, or … ) and add in her father for a side dish.

It was his fault. All of it. If she hadn't wanted to prove his innocence, she wouldn't have gone to the Kanes. If she hadn't crashed the party, she would never have found the tapes that made his dangerous father want her dead.

He loves her enough to want to protect her, to keep her safe. But it seems as if his love for her (and hers for him) is to blame for her latest brush with death.

The only other two women that he'd ever loved in any capacity – his mother and Lilly – both died within the last eighteen months. And now Aaron was almost able to complete the trifecta with Veronica.

Did Lilly and his mother die because he didn't love them enough? Or did they die simply _because_ he loved them at all?

Regardless, he couldn't – wouldn't take the risk. Not again, not with Veronica. He may not know much, but he knows that he loves her to want to protect her at any cost. If that means that he has to give her up, he'll find a way to walk away from her and the only true happiness he's known over the past year.

With his decision made, Logan gets out of her tiny twin bed and reaches for his discarded clothing.

"Logan?"

Hearing Veronica's sleep voice calling out his name weakens his resolve. How can he give her up, really? He can protect her and be with her at the same time. He'll find a way to make it work, if it means that he doesn't have to give her up.

Then she shifts in the bed, showing off the blossoming bruise by her eye. Then he remembers why he's doing this. It's for her, all for her sake, for her safety.

"What?" he asks, forcing himself to inject an annoyed tone into his monosyllabic reply.

"Where are you going? Why don't you come back to bed? It's nice and warm," she suggests with a seductive glint in her eyes.

"I've got somewhere I've gotta be."

"This early in the morning? It's not even six yet, Logan. No one will even be awake," she says uncertainly, confusion clouding her delicate features.

"Whatever," he responds, buckling his belt.

"Why are you running away? What are you so afraid of?" she finally asks, as he reaches for the doorknob.

He fights the urge to tell her everything, to let her make it all okay again. But he knows that this is a burden that he has to bear on his own.

"Nothing. I got what I came for, so why should I stay?"

"What are you saying? That everything you said over the last few months, everything you told me last night – it was all just to get me into bed?"

"Uh, pretty much. Yeah," he confirms with a nod as he feels his insides congeal with the bald-faced lie.

"You're lying," she asserts tentatively. "You meant what you said last night, that you love me. What are you running from, Logan? Don't you realize that you deserve to be happy too?"

She's wrong, he knows it. He can't be happy – good times never seem to last for him. There isn't a happily ever after in his future, but maybe if she can get away from him, she can find one for herself.

"Sure, I was happy last night, Veronica. It was great to finally get what I've been after for months. Some of the guys didn't think I could do it, but, well, mission accomplished," he informs her with a conceited smirk. "So, thanks, Veronica. You just won me $500."

With that, he turns on his heel and walks out the door, unable to bear the broken look on her face any longer. He hurt her with her lies, and a part of him wants desperately to go back to her to apologize, to explain.

He knows, however, that the heartbreak she feels now is a small price to pay if it will ensure her safety.

With the slam of the door behind him, he knows that it's all over. He's just eliminated any chance he might have had at having her in his life.

"For whatever it's worth, Veronica," he whispers to the soft breeze wafting around him, "I really do love you."

**************/ i'm willing to break myself to shake this hell from everything i touch /**

_A/N - The last two parts are written and will be posted within the next few days. All feedback is welcomed and appreciated. Thanks!_


	2. Part 2: Comfort

**Title: **Eclipse (Part 2 of 3)  
**Author: **Lizzy  
**Pairing/Character: **Veronica, Veronica/Logan, Veronica/Duncan  
**Word Count: **3496  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **Post-finale. Spoils the murderer. AU from the premiere.  
**Summary: **Things in parentheses should (not) be ignored. Or, the (crazy) things people do for love.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to the wonderful Rob Thomas, without whom there would (sadly) be no Veronica Mars. Transitional lyrics from "Furious Angels" by Rob Dougan.

**Part Two – Comfort**

**/ then what's there that waits for me \\  
**

"So my mom said that she'll be bringing by dinner for you tonight."

"Yeah, she mentioned that," Veronica confirms with a smile as she closes her locker and twists the lock. "Are you and Darrell coming over then too?"

"I don't think she's even gonna be staying," Wallace admits with a shrug. "Something about wanting to let you and your dad have some quality time together."

Veronica grins in response. "I have missed having my dad around – but I'm sure she's missed him too."

"Not that I haven't enjoyed being able to come home at night and not having to worry about walking in on something I don't want to see," Wallace begins, complete with a mock-shudder that elicits a laugh from his best friend, "but I'm glad that your dad is coming home."

Veronica is looking forward to it as well. Over the past year, she's grown accustomed to being alone in their apartment for days at a time when her father was tracking down bail jumpers or philandering spouses. Still, in the past, he'd been gone for a day or two here, a weekend or so there. He'd never left her alone for weeks at a time. But now, finally, his doctors have cleared his release, saying that his injuries are healing nicely and that his risk for infection has been minimized.

An eruption of laughter from across the hall causes Wallace to roll his eyes. "I don't know what they've got to laugh about," he gripes. "I've got too many finals to stress about – and that's no joking matter."

"Ah, how quickly you forget. If they fail their exams, Daddy Dearest will just buy Neptune High a new computer lab, or scoreboard, or a new faculty member. And then everything's all better!" she enthuses sarcastically with a cheery Pep Squad smile.

"Except that Joe Blow won't know how to add when he goes to work for Daddy after graduation," Wallace counters, smothering a laugh.

"Yeah, except that," Veronica agrees, choking out a laugh.

"You okay?" he asks after a moment, noticing as any good friend should that something was a little off.

"I'll be okay," she reassures him. "I'm just worried about the reading for Brit Lit today."

"Okay. See ya." And with that he disappears in the pack of students rushing by.

In reality, Wallace had been right – Veronica is anything but okay. And a part of her wishes that he had pressed further, really tried to figure out what was bothering her. But, at the same time, she's not sure that she's ready to share that in a moment of weakness she slept with Logan Echolls, which he followed by reverting to his psychotic jackass persona.

With every laugh that erupts from the 09'ers, she wonders if they're laughing about her, if Logan has finally informed his cronies about his proof of her "sluttiness."

He hasn't said anything yet – she's sure of that much. Dick doesn't have the self-restraint to keep from aiming some sort of asinine insult her way, if that were the case.

She hates the fact that she's afraid of Logan, and she hates the power that he has over her because of that fear. She was shunned before, and that almost broke her. But now, if she's relegated to her old position as the town skank, she has so much more to lose.

Yes, she lost her friends before, but after her exile, she realized that they were largely superficial friendships. And those friendships that went deeper, that meant more were ones that she would have lost anyhow – Duncan (to his drugs), Logan (to his drink), and Lilly (to her death).

But now, now she'd lose the respect of Weevil and Mac and Meg, and with their respect, she would risk losing their friendships as well. She couldn't deny that she slept with Logan because, after all, she had. And because of that one night of vulnerability, she could lose the relationships that she'd worked so hard to build (or rebuild) over the past year.

With a shake of her head, she urges herself to pull it together. Logan hasn't said anything yet for reasons unknown and maybe (doubtful, but maybe) he never will.

She pushes through the crowd, heading to class, but she comes to an abrupt stop when an arm jars her own.

"Sorry," she mutters, stepping to the side and preparing to surge forward once again.

"No, it was my fault. Sorry, Veronica,"

At the sound of that voice – the voice that she knows all too well, the voice she sometimes hears in her dreams (and nightmares), her eyes instinctively fly up to meet his own. His lips are pressed into a thin smile. She can't stop herself from wondering if he's apologizing for more than just their minor hallway collision.

She accepts his apology with a nod and a weak (forced) smile of her own.

Could that be why Logan hasn't told the gossips about their night of (hot, sizzling) sex? Because he regrets what happened (the sex, the morning after) between them? Because he feels sorry for … something (everything)?

Whatever. Veronica knows that it's not worth dwelling on. Logan will do what he wants and say what he wants when he wants – he always has, and he always will.

**/ love, like a knife in the back, has cut me down and i'm bleeding \\  
**

"Hey, Veronica!"

She's walking towards her (dad's) car after classes when she hears Duncan's voice behind her. Seeing as how she can count on one hand the number of words that he's said to her over the past three weeks, she's understandably surprised to hear him calling out to her. In a moment of fear (and weakness), she wonders if Logan has finally told his best friend that they've both had the opportunity to sample her carnal goods.

He's at her side after only a few long strides, and he looks genuinely happy to see her. And that's just beyond weird on so many levels.

"I heard that your dad's getting released today," he begins by way of greeting.

"Yeah, I'm actually on my way to the hospital now. We've got a meeting with his doctors, and if everything goes well, we'll be home in time for dinner."

"That's great. I was worried when I saw him being loaded into the ambulance that night," he shares. "I just – I'm glad to hear that he's doing well."

"I was worried at first," she admits. "He had a staph infection a few weeks ago, but he's doing much better now." She pauses as she considers the fact that this is the first meaningful conversation that they've shared in a long time. It feels good to talk – really talk - to Duncan again. Comforting, almost. "Anyhow, I'd better go."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to be late," he adds with a small smile.

She nods her head in agreement and turns to go. However, she doesn't get more than three steps before he speaks again.

"Veronica, if you're not busy with family stuff on Friday night, would you be interested in getting dinner?"

"Like a date?" she asks teasingly, working to mask her complete and total surprise at his proposition. She's also stalling for time as she debates internally whether or not she really wants to date Duncan again.

"Yeah, like a date," he confirms. "What do you say?"

She sees the mix of nervousness and sincerity in his eyes, and she doesn't know what to say. Duncan doesn't send her hormones into overdrive, and he can't make her heartbeat accelerate with no more than a suggestive glance. But she knows that he would never do anything to intentionally hurt her.

She was happy with Duncan once. She may not be the girl she once was, but perhaps she can find happiness with Duncan, again, as the woman she's become.

"I'd like that," she accepts with a nod. The dazzling smile on Duncan's face make it easier for her to ignore the little voice in her head that's asking her how she can agree to date Duncan when she still has feelings for Logan.

**/ you're in my blood and there's no curing me \\  
**

"You're sure that you don't mind if Alicia and I have dinner alone tonight? We can always include Wallace and Darrell, and have dinner at her place."

"Dad, it's okay. Really. You two should have some time alone together. Besides, I have a date myself," she shares with a small smile. She hadn't told him yet since if he'd wanted to do something on Friday, she would have postponed her date with Duncan. Her father is her first priority, but it appears as if they both have romantic plans for the coming evening.

"I'm happy to hear that you and Logan were able to work things out," he replies, and Veronica winces slightly at his name. Of course her father would think that she's dating Logan again.

"I'd like to meet with him before the two of you head off to dinner, so I can apologize for some of the things I said a few weeks ago. Everything seemed to point to him, and I was so worried about you."

"Um, actually, Dad, Logan and I aren't back together. I'm going out with Duncan. Since we're not related now, we're going to try to start over."

He's taken aback by her words – that much is clear. She's sure he's thinking about Duncan's earlier disappearance, about her mother and Jake Kane, about Celeste's likely reaction when she hears that she's dating Duncan again. (And Veronica has to admit that idea does have some appeal.)

"Oh, that's good. I always liked Duncan." He flashes her a smile that she knows isn't completely sincere. She knows this because it's the same smile she sees in the mirror each morning.

Are you sure this is what you want? his eyes ask silently.

Yes, she's sure. She wants to feel loved again, treasured once more. She may still want Logan (as much as she hates him for that), but Duncan is the only one who can give her that now.

"Yes, I'm sure," she says aloud, trying to convince herself as much as her father. With Duncan she may not be as happy as she could have been with Logan, but she thinks she'll be happy enough.

**/ like a sentence to death, i've got no options left \\  
**

As Veronica watches the houses and shops pass by through the window, she realizes that her date with Duncan has gone well so far – certainly better than she had expected. Then again, she's heading home now, and with their separation will come the unavoidable decision – to kiss, or not to kiss.

She'd expected a night of awkward small talk when she agreed to go out with Duncan, but they'd had plenty to talk about over dinner – their SAT tests, college applications (Ivy for him, state schools for her), upcoming finals, and their plans for the Navigator (as they'd be coeditors the following year).

There had been an awkward moment (of course) when Duncan had recounted an entertaining turn of events from earlier that day. She'd been laughing along, completely enthralled. And then he said a name (Logan's), and she winced (unconsciously), and he saw (obviously), and his story trailed off uncomfortably.

But the rest of the meal had gone well enough, as they both did everything they could to tiptoe around the two (gigantic) elephants seated at the table beside them.

Veronica felt strange to realize that she was on a date with Duncan, and she couldn't refer to his best friend or sister on a regular basis. So many of their dates (once upon a time) had involved the four of them, together. And even when it had been just them, little time passed between mentions of their respective best friends.

She wishes that she could talk to Duncan about Lilly. After all, he's the only one (other than Logan, and she can hardly talk to him anymore) who would really understand.

But she also knows that Duncan deals with adversity via avoidance. After all, their breakup-without-notice is a prime example.

The SUV pulls to a stop, and Veronica is surprised to notice that they aren't outside her apartment (as she had anticipated). Her eyes fly to meet Duncan's own, wondering where he's taken her.

"I thought it might be nice to take a moonlit walk along the beach," he admits. "Unless, I mean, do you need to get home early or something?"

His assumption that she would happily go along with whatever he wanted to do without question reminds her of how much she's changed. Veronica-as-Duncan's-girlfriend trusted him (and everyone) implicitly and would do whatever he wanted to do. Veronica-the-pariah trusts no one and feels a constant need to be in control.

She understands that if she wants to be with Duncan again (and just that thought strikes up the internal debate once more), she'll have to trust him again, and give up some of her now-much-treasured control.

"No, that sounds like fun," she agrees after a moment. "I was just surprised, I guess." She flashes a (fake) bright smile (because she doesn't know what she really wants anymore), and hops out of the vehicle towards the welcoming surf.

**/ cause love, like a sentence of death has left me stunned, and i'm reeling \\  
**

She's dancing and twirling and floating, as her feet move easily amongst the waves lapping at the shoreline. The water is wetting her feet and the cool, moist sand between her toes is a soothing sensation. She loves the smell of the salty sea air, as she breathes in a deep, relaxing breath. With a final hop and spin, she turns to face Duncan, a (sincere) dazzling smile on her face.

He's looking at her with a mix of wonderment and surprise, and she remembers that she was never this animated before.

"One of the things I've learned to appreciate over the past year," she begins, "are the simple things in life. I love the water, feeling it splash against my ankles. I spent a lot of time here, over the past few months, walking Backup. It was a good way for me to unwind and decompress."

Duncan offers her a small smile, as he reaches out his hand for her own. "Well, then it looks like a moonlit walk was the right thing to do tonight."

They walk hand-in-hand along the shoreline, both of them carrying their shoes in their free hand. They walk in silence, not out of lack of things to say, but rather because they (or at least Veronica) are thinking of the happier times their group once shared on this same beach, years earlier.

Then one of Veronica's feet kicks up a splash of water that somehow splatters all over Duncan's leg. He turns to her in shock, the moment lost, and a teasing grin spreading across his features.

"Did you just splash me?"

"So what if I did?" Veronica asks in response, a mischievous grin lighting up her face.

"You do know what they say, don't you?" he asks, with absolute seriousness.

"No, what do they say?" Veronica parrots in response.

"'All's fair in love and war.'" She quirks an eyebrow at the statement, wondering what that has to do with anything. But just then, he kicks up a torrent of water, which catches her in the waist and causes her tank top to cling to her stomach.

"Oh, this is _definitely_ war!" she cries out in response to his attack, as she reaches down into the sea to cup some water in her hands. She tosses it towards him, but he dodges it and drops a handful of water onto her head.

And from there, with her hair plastered to her scalp, it turns into a no-holds-barred-win-at-all-costs battle for Veronica. This is something that she's never done with Duncan before (and some of her tactics do seem to be catching him off-guard for that very reason), but it is definitely something that she's enjoying.

When she reaches deep into the surf, preparing to raise up a big splash of water, Duncan dodges instinctively. It's then that she launches _herself_ at him (rather than the water he was expecting). Despite her (very) diminutive form, she catches him off balance, and they both tumble beneath the waves.

And then he's finding his footing again, placing his arms on her waist, and only moments after their heads break the surface, he's kissing her deeply. His lips are warm and salty, and the kiss is pleasant (but nothing more). She's satisfied with the kiss (it's about what she expected, after all) but also misses the fireworks that were ever-present between her and Logan.

Then she feels Duncan's fingertips, inching beneath her tank top, splaying against her skin and moving slowly up her back, and she pulls back.

From his muttered apology and the accompanying look in his eyes, she knows that he's thinking back to the Veronica he once knew who was so demure and innocent.

That Veronica was too much of a innocent little girl to even consider sex. She, however, has had sex twice (only one time that she remembers), and neither time ended well.

With the first, she woke up alone the morning after and thought she'd been raped. Of course, the real situation was that she slept with her ex-boyfriend-who-thought-they-might-be-siblings (and therefore sex incest and other not cool stuff), but still, the night at Shelly's party was not on her list of most memorable moments.

And then the second time, with Logan, it had been great (until the morning after). He was sweet and loving, but he didn't try to make it into something it wasn't. It was their first time together, and it was good for both of them. But, at the same time, it was hard and insistent and hot and just – it felt very honest, like he wasn't holding anything back.

That's exactly what made what he said (and did) the next morning so absolutely unbelievable.

She didn't want to believe that everything he'd said and done over the past few weeks had been to get into her pants. Hell, she still doesn't completely believe it. But, at the same time, she is afraid that maybe he did speak the truth. He already broke her heart once, and she'll be damned if she gives him another opportunity.

Duncan is leading her back to the SUV, as she stands shivering in her wet skirt and tank top. He pulls a towel out of the cargo area and hands it to Veronica, before reaching for a duffel bag and pulling out his soccer uniform.

"Here," he offers, holding the green and white uniform in his outstretched hand. "I'm sure it'll be big on you, but at least it's dry."

She takes the offered clothing, and while he closes his eyes and holds up the towel as a shield (and they both pretend that he hasn't already seen her naked), she changes into the shorts that reach her knees and a shirt that's practically a dress.

"Thanks," she says quietly. "But don't you need this for your game tomorrow?"

"Don't worry about it. I have another uniform at home that I can use."

He opens the passenger door for her (as any gentleman should), and she climbs inside. This is the sweet, kind Duncan that she remembers, that she missed having in her life after they broke up.

As they're driving towards her apartment, Duncan asks, "Veronica, will you go to Prom with me?"

Prom is only a week away, and Veronica had hardly even thought about going. Wallace had insisted that she should go (he even has a date – Nadine, who is apparently 'his biggest fan ever'), but she had been hesitant. For one, she didn't want to go and see Logan all over some random 09'er chick. (She may not be pursuing him, but that didn't mean that she'd resolved her feelings for him.) But, also, she didn't know what would be going on with her dad, and if she'd need to skip out to do family stuff.

But now, with Duncan looking at her, hope shining brightly in his eyes, she finds herself saying yes. What she has with Duncan may not be what she imagined for herself, when she was with Logan. But Duncan cares for her and wants to make her happy – and he _does_ make her happy.

He may not make her heart go pitter-pat like Logan did, but he's good to her and treats her well.

Duncan may not be Mr. Right. But, for now at least, he's Mr. Good Enough.

**/ i can't get up from this wet crimson bed that you made for me \\  
**

_A/N - The last part is written and will be posted within the next few days. All feedback is welcomed and appreciated. Thanks!_


	3. Part 3: Acceptance

**Title: **Eclipse (Part 3 of 3)  
**Author: **Lizzy  
**Pairing/Character: **Duncan, L/V, D/V  
**Word Count: **3891 (10,618 altogether)  
**Rating: **PG13+ (language)  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **Warning for language. Post-finale. Spoils the murderer. (no premiere spoilers and effectively AU by now)  
**Summary: **Things in parentheses should (not) be ignored. Or, the (crazy) things people do for love.  
**Disclaimer: **Transitional lyrics from "The Trick is to Keep Breathing" by Garbage. And, of course, characters belong to the wonderful Rob Thomas, without whom there would (sadly) be no Veronica Mars.  
**Notes:** Many thanks to Susie, Liz, and Tiff for beta help.

**PART THREE – Acceptance**

**\\ fight against the tide \\ **

"Duncan Elijah Kane, could you please explain to me why Marjorie just called to say that she is 'putting the finishing touches' on a prom dress for Veronica Mars?"

Duncan stifles a groan, as he looks up from his physics textbook to face his mother who had entered his room (as usual) without notice.

"A Kane can hardly be seen in public with a woman whose dress is of less than the finest quality, Mother," he replies, evading the topic of Veronica for the moment.

"Honestly, Duncan. She's not good enough for you – the fact that she didn't have an acceptable dress should be proof enough for that."

"Or, it might be evidence that perhaps she's had her mind on the injuries her father sustained while capturing the man who killed Lilly."

"While I do appreciate Keith Mars's persistence in uncovering the true culprit, that doesn't make his daughter acceptable for you. Duncan, be sensible about this – she doesn't know the first thing about how to function at social events."

"You kept us apart for months with your claim that she was my sister," Duncan retorts, his temper rising. "I love her. She makes me happy. I won't give her up simply because she reminds you of the fact that no matter what you say or do, Dad doesn't love you most."

With that, Duncan snaps his textbook shut and reaches for his keys. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to pick up my girlfriend for dinner."

He brushes past his mother, who is standing in the doorway with her mouth agape. He knows that that entire scene goes against everything he was taught growing up. He disrespected an adult (more specifically, his mother) and refused to even consider her point of view.

And, to be perfectly honest, it had felt great. Now he can see why Lilly (God, he missed her) had always acted so rebelliously. Not that he plans to make a habit of this behavior (he is still dependable Duncan, after all), but it feels good to stand up to his mother.

He doesn't have the time to fully examine the source of his eruption, however. He has a beautiful girl waiting for him to take her the final dress fitting before they share a romantic meal at a beachside bistro.

**\\ maybe you'll get what you want this time around \\**

"Eggroll?" he offers the next day at lunch.

Veronica shakes her head and grabs some more fried rice. "You like them more than I do anyhow."

He smiles (because she remembered) and spears the last eggroll with his fork. "So the limo is going to meet us at your place, Wallace, at six o'clock. Does that work for everyone?"

"Wait," Nadine interjects, appearing to be very confused. "If you're arranging for the limo and everything, why aren't we all meeting up at your place?"

After an awkward pause, Veronica speaks up. "His mom isn't my biggest fan," she comments with a smirk.

"Besides, Wallace's mom and Veronica's dad are pretty close," he adds hastily, wanting to change the subject from his mom's expressive disapproval. (not that he really cared what she thought anyhow) However, his words elicit an involuntary groan from Wallace.

"Sorry," Wallace mumbles, by way of apology. "I just … saying that they're 'close' … " he trails off with a shudder that causes Veronica to groan in turn.

"Come on, Wallace. Do we need to go over the rules about parental PDA references _again_?"

"I'm sorry! Just, with how Duncan phrased it, I couldn't help myself!"

Duncan glances across the table to see Nadine looking at the pair in confusion. Clearly, she knows little about Wallace other than his basketball superstar status (which is probably all that really matters to her).

For a Prom date, that's fine, but Duncan is proud to say that he knows Veronica much better than just the superficial things. He knows that her life has changed (unquestionably) since the last time they dated before (Lilly), but he's also sure that she's still the girl he loved before (and loves now) underneath the angry, scorned façade she tries to present to the world.

He knows that the parental dating … thing isn't easy for Wallace or Veronica (to say the least). But should they ever need to move from best friends to step-siblings, it wouldn't be an overly impossible transition. Hell, Wallace is already acting like an overprotective big brother, telling him in no uncertain terms that regardless of his high rung of on the 09'er ladder, if he hurt Veronica, Wallace and Mr. Mars would hurt him twice as badly in return.

"Anyhow, I figured I'd make dinner reservations at Maggiato's for six-thirty," Duncan says, moving the conversation back to his initial topic. He looks around the table, sees three heads nodding in agreement, and makes a confirming checkmark on his notepad.

"Then, for post-Prom, there are a few parties going on, and I figured we could stop by some of those before ending up at the Neptune Grand for the night."

"Um, Duncan?" Veronica begins softly, "my dad loves you, but … "

While he knows that nothing would probably happen between them (their one-night together notwithstanding, she's still very uncomfortable about the concept of sex), he understands her father's reservations.

"Okay then, no hotel for us. We'll just head to Logan's party last, and if we need to crash, he's got more than enough bedrooms."

"Uh … " Wallace interjects this time, his gaze directed pointedly at a suddenly very pale Veronica.

How could he have forgotten that Logan was more to her than just his best friend? He was, after all, also her ex-boyfriend. It had been clear enough on their first (second-chance) date that things hadn't ended well between them. He didn't know (or want) details. It just would take some time to accept the fact that his best friend and girlfriend wouldn't be spending much time together.

"No, we can go for a bit, if you want," Veronica offers. "No reason why I should ruin the fun for everyone."

"Nah, we just won't go. There'll be so many people there, he won't even notice if we're not there."

Just then, a sound of raucous laughter erupts from an 09'er-filled table across the quad.

"Excuse me," Veronica says suddenly, standing up from the table.

He moves to follow her (like a good boyfriend should), but Wallace stills him with a hand on his shoulder. "I've got it, man. But thanks, for all the Prom stuff.

"Yeah, no problem."

He knows that Wallace is thanking him for more than just arranging everything. Really, it was for not pushing the Logan issue.

A part of him resents the fact that Wallace clearly knows more about his girlfriend than he does. Then again, Logan knows things about him (joint experiences of juvenile stupidity, moments of insecurity) that he's never shared with Veronica.

And judging from how quickly Wallace rushed to stop him from following Veronica, he can't help but wonder if he even wants to know. 

**\\ can't bear to face the truth \\ **

"Dude, you missed a hell of a party on Saturday," Logan says one weekday afternoon, as he jabs intently at the PS2 controller in his hands. "And now you're dead. Again. Man, you suck at this game."

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I played."

"That much is obvious," his friend snarks with a smirk.

"I'm sorry about the party, man. You know I'm back with Veronica. And I don't know what happened between you two, but she didn't feel comfortable coming over here."

"I saw you two together at Prom," he notes, taking a long swig from his flask with an unidentifiable look in his eyes. "She looked beautiful."

"Yeah, she did," Duncan agrees, thinking back to when he first saw her that night. Her gown was a pale pink material (although he already knew that from his family's seamstress), and Wallace's mother had done a wonderful job with her hair and makeup. Her hair was styled in curling waves that cascaded past her shoulders. She had been beautiful. (and had evoked memories of happier times)

"I wish we could have made it to your party – one of the things I miss, now that we're back together, is our foursome. Don't get me wrong – I love the fact that we're back together again. Things are more or less how they used to be. But one of the few changes in Veronica since Lilly died is the fact that she just isn't comfortable spending time with you." Duncan knows that Veronica's unease around Logan goes deeper than that, but he sees no point in making it clear just how little Veronica wants to have to do with his best friend.

"She 'isn't comfortable'?" Logan laughs bitterly. "More like she hates me, dude."

"Look, I don't know what happened between you two," Duncan begins uncomfortable, not really sure he wants to be having this conversation with Logan. "But I'm sure she doesn't hate you. You've been her friend for years. It's just that the wounds from your break-up are still fresh."

"I was her friend for years," he concedes, "until I went all jackass on her after Lilly died. Why shouldn't she hate me?"

"Logan –" Duncan begins, but his friend cuts him off.

"No, I was an absolute asshole towards the end there. Most mornings I half-expect to wake looking into the sights of her dad's shot gun, or to be greeted by the PCH'ers when I get to school, so I can be taped to the flagpole."

"It can't be that bad," Duncan tries. "Veronica doesn't hate anyone."

"You have _met_ Veronica, right?" Logansnarks. "You just said that she hasn't changed much since Lilly died. Honestly, if you believe that, you don't know her at all. Before Lilly died, Veronica was naïve and innocent. Then, I fed her to the wolves because I was mad, because I wanted to shift the blame from myself to her –"

"But you didn't kill her," Duncan interrupts, wanting desperately to change the subject. (to anything other than how much Logan knows about _his_ girlfriend) "It's not your fault."

Logan, however, would have none of that. "If it weren't for me, Lilly'd never have met my wonderfully libidinous and violent father." He pauses to take another gulp from his flash. "Point is, Veronica isn't the innocent and naïve girl you once dated. We've stolen that from her, and because of what I did to her, she's running scared. I hurt her, and I regret that every day, but I can't stand by and watch as another person I love is destroyed."

"You – you love her?" Duncan asks in surprise. Honestly, he should have realized that fact. He'd attributed Logan's change in personality after his dad's arrest to just that – his feelings of unbelief and betrayal associated with the revelations regarding Aaron Echolls and Lillian Kane.

He (obviously) hadn't even considered the Veronica-factor.

"Look, man, I'm not going to get in your way. She's happy with you – and safer than she was with me. Shit, look what happened to her a few weeks ago." He pauses again, a brooding look on his expressive features. "Just don't think of her as the same Veronica that you dated before. She understands the harsh reality of life now and has experienced a lot of it first hand, so her naïveté is gone. She's not the innocent she once was too. I mean, she has had sex, and –"

"She told you about that?" Duncan questions, blushing.

Logan nods. "Don't worry though, she accused me first."

"Still – she doesn't remember any of that," Duncan argues. "It doesn't mean that she's not innocent, if she doesn't have the memories."

Logan's uncharacteristic silence pulls Duncan's gaze away from the plasma TV. He sees the guilty expression on his best friend's face and realizes something that he had never wanted to know. (Sex. Logan-Veronica sex. No. No. No. No. No.)

"You didn't." It's more a statement of denial than an argument of fact. And he realizes just how out of touch he's been with the woman he claims to love.

"I loved her, do still love her," Loganoffers as means of explanation. "Look, man, I never meant for you to find out about this – especially not like this. I just – I want you to realize that she's not the girl she was before. She's grown up, changed – just like you have. If I can't have her, I want her to be happy. And she's happy with you, I know it. It's just – you need to know that she isn't the simple little girl she once was."

By this point, Duncan is reeling from everything that Logan's told him in the past ten minutes. (sex!) He'd been so sure that he knew Veronica, understood Veronica, and now he needs to face the revelation that maybe he doesn't know her at all.

**\\ now everything's about to fall apart \\**

"What are you doing next weekend?" Duncan asks, as he sits down at lunch with his freshly delivered pizza.

"Well, a few days ago, I met these really cute college frat boys – " Veronica begins, a teasing smile on her face. Then, suddenly, her smile droops and she cuts herself off. "Nothing, really. Why?"

Duncan's thrown off-guard by her sudden change in disposition. Veronica's more sarcastic side is one other thing about her that is new, a part of her that's developed in the past months. He likes that side of her well-enough, he supposes, but sometimes she says the silliest things. For instance, why should she want to hang out with college frat boys in the first place?

"I was talking with my parents," he begins, his eyes vacillating between his girlfriend and the crowd that surrounds them, as he tries to discreetly determine what caused her to cut off her (sarcastic) response.

Then he sees what she probably saw (or something similar, anyhow). Logan (fucking Logan) has his arm around Serena, Hayley on his lap, and Rana leaning over one shoulder. (fucking stupid asshole)

Maybe (just maybe) Veronica was only upset by the fact that the guy she slept with (shit, fuck, no, he didn't want to think about that) was all over not one but three easy 09'er girls. It's just further evidence that she made a mistake (please, yes, maybe) in sleeping with him in the first place.

"I was talking to my parents," he repeats, trying desperately to clear his mind. (thoughts of Logan-Veronica sex running through his head) "They suggested that maybe we head up to the lake cabin one weekend, just to get away from Neptune and everything. Do you think your dad would mind?"

"Yeah," Veronica replies automatically, her attention not focused on him. (focusing on fucking stupid jackass Logan)

"I mean, what?" she asks, after a moment, tearing her eyes away from her ex-boyfriend (ex-lover) to focus on him, a (fake) smile on her features.

"I was thinking that maybe, next weekend, we could head up to my parents' lake house, just to spend some time together. Celebrate finals being over, the beginning of summer, and just … us, I guess," he repeats, adding details in for clarification.

Her smile doesn't falter (not that it was sincere to begin with), as she nods in response. "I think I'd like that, Duncan."

Somehow he doubts that (because his name isn't Logan fucking Echolls), and he wonders how he can possibly know (ever, again) if she's telling him the truth. (or is she just saying what she thinks he wants to hear?)

He wants her (he loves her), and she'll love him (with time) again.

But Duncan doesn't know how much longer he can stand this (gnawing, biting) pain that's tearing at his insides each time he sees his girlfriend look at him. (will she ever love him like that?)

Well, fuck. 

\\ i say never trust anyone \\

After sharing a picnic lunch on the beach under the brightly shining stars, Veronica and Duncan are relaxing on top of a blanket he'd brought for the occasion. Cuddling with the woman he loves on the beach is (or at least should be) the perfect end to their romantic evening, but the silence only makes the voices in Duncan's head speak up louder than before.

He wonders how she can possibly date him when she probably (almost definitely) still has feelings for Logan. (maybe she even loves him) He thinks he knows Veronica Mars well enough to know that she wouldn't sleep with someone without having some sort of deep feelings for him. (unless she's changed more than he can even begin to imagine over the past twenty months)

Is he just second-best? The guy that'll love her when the man that has her heart won't have her?

When he asked her to dinner a few weeks back, he'd wanted to reclaim what they once shared, and he had thought Veronica had felt the same way. Maybe she does (maybe), but he doesn't know what to think of her decision to date him without resolving her feelings for Logan.

Then again, he's hardly one to talk. He hadn't ever resolved his feelings for her (thanks for that, Mom), and he'd still tried to date Meg a few months ago. He knows that he hurt Meg when he broke up with her, and the fact that he's back together with Veronica now probably isn't helping things either.

He didn't want to hurt her (she doesn't deserve that), but he went after her because dating Veronica was not an option. (sleeping with one's thought-to-be-sister was more than enough already) Was it true that Veronica was simply with him because Logan was no longer an option?

"I love you," he whispers softly into her ear, as she drowsily snuggles further into his embrace.

"Love you too, Logan," she murmurs unconsciously in return, causing his heart to break. (was that a knife in his back or a spear through his heart?)

Veronica still loves him (fucking Logan), but she's dating him because Logan pushed her away. (fucking coward)

As Duncan looks up at the stars shining brightly in the night sky, he wonders what he should do.

Does he even belong with Veronica anymore? He's confident in the fact that Veronica will fall back in love with him, over time. Time heals all wounds (or so they say), and it would then (logically) remove her aforementioned feelings for Logan as well.

But if she can't be honest with him about her feelings for Logan, what does that say about her? About him? And (most importantly) about them?

**\\ i won't be the one who's going to let you down \\ **

"Do you know why I asked you out, a few weeks ago?" Duncan asks Veronica over a week later, seemingly out of the blue, after picking her up for their trip to the lake house.

"Because you love me?" she guesses, a playful smile on her face.

"That obvious, am I?" he queries. "No, seriously, that was a part of it, but, really, I just felt that we had left a lot of things unresolved … last time. I mean, I loved you – do still love you, and the fact that we could finally be together again, it made me want to get everything back to how it used to be."

"I want that too," she agrees, softly.

"But, sometimes, I wonder if things can ever get back to how they used to be," he continues, turning the steering wheel to the left.

"What – what do you mean?" she wonders hesitantly.

"I mean, Lilly's gone – she won't ever be coming back. So, already, it'll be impossible to get things back to how they used to be. I miss my sister – so much it hurts, sometimes – but I have to accept that some things just can't get back to how they once were."

He steals a glance over at Veronica and is pleased to see that (for once) he's said something that she wasn't expecting.

"Also, you – you've changed. You're not the same Veronica that you were before, when we dated last time. And I'm not the person I was then either."

"Are – are you breaking up with me?" Her words are broken, her voice trembling, and Duncan wonders why she's getting so emotional. (he knows that it's Logan she really wants)

He shifts his vehicle into park, and turns to look at (still-technically) his girlfriend

"I don't know exactly how things ended between you and Logan, but I know that he still loves you – and I'm willing to bet that you have feelings for him too.

"Duncan – " Veronica begins, but he cuts her off, not wanting to hear any of her apologies.

"If you can sit there, in front of me, in front of him and his house, and tell me that you don't have any romantic feelings for him, I'll get back on the road, and we can spend a wonderful weekend at the lake. But if you do still love him or … whatever, you should get out of this car and go talk to him, before I change my mind."

She remains motionless for a (too-long) moment, before she reaches to unbuckle her seatbelt. Then she looks over at him, her warring emotions plain on her face.

"Thanks," she says finally, kissing him on the cheek. "You didn't have to tell me that, Duncan. You're a good friend – to both of us."

(fucking) Friendship. (fucking) Fantastic.

She unbuckles her seatbelt and eases out of the SUV, carrying her duffel bag in one hand. Duncan watches her walk (slowly, carefully, hesitantly) through the open gate and to Logan's front door. She rings the bell and looks around, as if she's planning out escape routes, should the need arise.

Then he opens the door, and his surprise at having her standing there is apparent. He reaches out one hand (cautiously), as if he's afraid that she's only a mirage that will disappear before his very eyes.

But she's real, and she's there (with him), and he's pulling her closer, wrapping her up in a tight hug, as if he'll never be able to let her go again.

Duncan knows instinctively that (in the end) his friends will be okay. They'll have their issues (like anyone), but he knows that neither will give up on the other so easily again. (for once, their stubbornness isn't such a bad thing) They've faced harder problems in the past, but now that they know what it feels like to lose the one they love, they won't be giving up without a fight.

**\\ takes a little time in making up her mind \\ **

And so Duncan drives, the windows in his SUV open wide, allowing the warm summer breeze to circulate around him. 

He pulls to a stop in front of a medium-sized mansion in the 90909 zip code and hopes that he'll be as lucky as Logan and Veronica were.

Breathing deeply, he makes his way towards the front door and presses the doorbell.

"Hello, Mrs. Manning. Is Meg available?"

**\\ the trick is to keep breathing \\**

**END  
_  
_**_ Thanks so much to everyone for their patience! I know I've been slow about getting this last part posted, but I haven't had the time to update two fanfic sites at once until now. I've got a number of other new fics posted up tonight (some L/V, some other characters and pairings), and otherwise, I always post to my fanfic journal when I write any new pieces. (the link is in my profile)_

I've been "working" on an epilogue for this piece for awhile now, but it's rather stalled, sad to say. However, if it does ever get itself written, I'll be sure to post that up here ASAP.

_Thanks so much for reading, and special thanks to those who have commented so far. (reminding me that I still hadn't posted the 3rd part!) Feedback and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated:-)_


End file.
